This invention relates to novel three ply sandwich structured hydroentangled webs having long synthetic fibers on the top and bottom ply and short wood pulp (cellulosic fiber), other short natural fiber, short synthetic fiber, or mixtures of short cellulosic fibers, other short natural fiber and short synthetic fiber in the middle ply. The webs of my invention have the hand feel and properties of the much more costly 100% synthetic fiber products while comprising about 40 to 90 weight percent wood pulp or related cellulosic fiber.